Happy Holiday Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event - - Next Event The was the forty-seventh limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Happy HolidayDragonTales1.png Happy HolidayDragonTales2.png Story: 'Dragon Tales: Happy Holiday' *As the cold creeps in on the Island tonight, many dragons drink hot chocolate delights. Peppermint Mocha brings holiday cheer, but there was a new competition this year. *Tales tell of the Old Klaws Dragon's sleigh, and the shining young dragon who lead the way. The competition was fierce for this shining faux brawl to determine which dragon was brightest of all. *Dragons showed off their glamor all night to find out who shined brighter than bright. Many contestants made their way home for their chances were over once their dim lights were shown. Now in the finals with dragons on edge, the top 3 contestants made their own pledge. *Neo Tinsel Dragon stepped to the plate for new knew he'd win if it were up to fate. He stepped in the light which reflected with passion as the colors displayed were nice, if a bit old fashion. His mirror like scales gave a nice show but his turn was now over; it's time for Gift Bow. *With silver and gold and a prismatic sheen, Neo Tinsel Dragon exited the scene. Up next on the stage walked the fabulous tag-in, wrapped in gold ribbons it was the Gift Bow Dragon! *Adorned in ribbons of gold and scales red and green, the Gift Bow Dragon was a glowing machine! She flaunted her shiny magical scales and let off such light that inspires tall tales. Compared to the Tinsel this was new and exciting, and the judges all knew her bows were inviting. *This new styled shining was quite a sight to behold as her gold and green lights dazzled the young and the old. Her red glossy shine lit up the stage and she knew she had impressed dragons of every age! *But alas this was not done, there was another contestant - could she be the best one? High in the sky a star fell to ground, but whatever landed made not a sound. The light was so bright the judges were blinded, but when they say the Guiding Star Dragon, nobody minded. The light on her crest was a miracle shine, and maybe the brightest known in all time. *She spread out her wings with their midnight blue hue, and without hesitation she knew what she must do. "I'll give off a light worthy of Old Klaws to earn my place in his jolly old halls!" She shone her light bright and then even brighter to the point where it even inspired a great writer. *Her light shone off the silver of the classic Neo Tinsel, and the gold and red of the young Gift Bow minstrel. It was no contest, they all knew she won and every said they had lots of fun! Guiding Star Dragon shined brighter, and brightest of all and with that pride she stood taller than tall! She wished a happy holiday to dragons and crowd, and she flew off into the late night's dark shroud. Her guiding light made her path clear, and she sang an old carol for all dragons to hear. Notes *The was available at level 17. *The began on December 21, 2018 and ended on January 1, 2019. * Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event